


Spiders

by rorygilmorees



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorygilmorees/pseuds/rorygilmorees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spider in a bed, and a new one to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiders

“MAYA!” Riley yells, running out of her bedroom, holding a pillow in a pink pillow case, into the main room of the small apartment she shares with her best friend.

“MAYAAAA!” Riley calls again, beginning to knock on the door of the second bedroom in the apartment.

As she yells the second time, the door opens. Maya stands there, wearing a loose t- shirt, with a highly confused look on her face.

“Riles?” Maya says, obviously still mostly asleep.

“Can I sleep with you?”

“What,” Maya half yells, instantly more awake, and more confused.

“There’s a spider on my bed and I need somewhere else to sleep, and I really don’t like to sleep on the couch, so can I sleep on your bed with you?” Riley takes an enormous breath in.

“Sure,” Maya says, a slight look of either disappointment or a re-onset of tiredness came across her face.

“Thank you so much.”

“Yeah, no problem.”

Maya turns around and begins to walk into the room, Riley follows her in, and they both lay down.They both lay there, Riley earnestly attempting to fall asleep, and Maya doing a good imitation. Once Riley's breath settled into a calm pattern, Maya rolled over and looked at her. 

“I love you, Riley Matthews.” She says quietly, then turns back over and falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt from OTPPrompts:  
> Roomate AU where person A find something in their bed (something they’re scared of, spiders for example) and can’t sleep in it any more so they go to person B to sleep with them. Whether B is reluctant or not to let A sleep with them is up to you, but bonus if they’re not together yet.


End file.
